


Let's Start Over

by Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Cops, Crime, Guns, M/M, Smexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants/pseuds/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco doesn't want to steal. He doesn't want to be a bad guy. And, lets face it, he's not good at being bad either. But he must do the wrong thing in order to keep his family alive but then a sexy cop comes along, who Marco realizes is a past lover and augh... Marco doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story. My friend gave me this idea. Also, haven't updated War, Death... Romance?! yet because I've been busy for two weeks with school sports and drama etc. Sorry! Hopefully I'll update sometime this week. Bye~ =D

Marco took a deep breath before slipping inside the dark jewlery store. He had made sure to get rid of all the security electronics when he was planning earlier that day, so all he had to do was take a few precious gems and be on his marry way. Easy, right? Well, it wasn't. Marco Bodt was not born to be a criminal. Hell, he wasn't born to hurt a fly. He was kind and caring inside and out. So why was he robbing a jewlery store then? He just had to keep convincing himself that he was stealing for his poor family.

Ten minutes passed until Marco realized he should probably start taking things instead of standing around in 'LaLa Land', waiting to be caught. He hesitantly reached for the closest jewel he could see, a big emerald ring, his hand shaking as he got closer to the precious mineral. His hand stopped, just hovering above it, unwilling to move.

_'This is so wrong. So so so so so wrong...'_

Sighing, Marco lowered his hand to his side, falling to his knees, uncertain of what to do.

"I-I can't do this... But my family needs the money... What... I... What do I do...?" The man broke into quiet tears, softly mumbling curses at himself, unaware of a police man watching everything silently from behind the crying man.

"Shit... I have to do this. For mom. For dad. For Farlan and Isabel." Making his decision, Marco quickly wiped his tears away with the back of his gloved hand and stood up. He took a deep breath before reaching toward the emerald ring once again.

_'S-so close... Just a little more...'_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Someone said from behind Marco, making the brunette jump.

"F-fuck..." Marco cursed, raising his hands above his head when he heard the familiar sound of a gun being put off it's safety lock.

"Put your arms behind your back slowly." The mystery man ordered Marco firmly, which Marco obeyed, feeling the cold metal of handcuffs around his wrists.

_'This can't be happening... This can't be happening!'_ Marco screamed at himself in his mind, unable to move as if his body had been paralyzed.

"Good boy." The anonymous man patted Marco's head. "Now turn around and face me so I can see your face properly and you can tell me your whole story down to the police station."

Marco timidly obeyed, turning around until he's fully facing the cop, a bright light shining into his eyes. Blinking rapidly, Marco finally got used to the light, trying to get a look at the man who was holding a flashlight in his face before him. There was a long silence that filled building, until, finally, the cop spoke up, his voice wavering.

"M-Marco? Marco Bodt?"

Eyes widening in fear, Marco shook his head side-to-side frantically.

"N-no sir! I think you have the wrong person--"

"Shut up! I know Marco Bodt better than fucking anybody! Jesus Marco... Don't you recognize my voice? Its me, Jean. Jean Kirstein."

Breath hitched in Marco's throat after hearing that name, repeating it over and over in his mind.

"Jean..." Tears start filling up in Marco's eyes. "Jean... I've missed you so much..."

Marco suddenly felt himself being hauled out of the store, being forced outside into the cold night air.

"J-Jean! Please, let me explain why I left--" Marco was cut off as Jean threw him into the backseat of his police car, landing painfully on his back.

"Jean..." Marco pleaded,"Let me just explain why I've done what I've done."

Marco soon started to struggle when Jean crawled on top of him, closing the car door and locking it.

"J-Jean... What are you-- Ah!" Marco yelped in surprise when Jean tore his black, short-sleeved shirt open to reveal a strong, pale chest.

"M-Marco... I've missed you so much... You suddenly left me and you didn't even tell me where you were going... I thought I lost you... I-I need to feel you... Please. Let me feel you." Jean pleaded, his tears falling onto Marco's cheeks.

"Please Marco... I love you."

Marco's eyes widened after hearing Jean's confession, tears starting to swell in his eyes once again.

"O-oh Jean... I'm sorry I left you... But I had a good reason. T-touch me, do what you want with me. I'll explain everything later."

With that being said, Jean quickly got rid of Marco's pants, boxers, and shoes, leaving Marco completely naked and tied up for Jean's eyes.

"Gorgeous... Just like I remember." Jean smirked when he saw Marco blush a glorious red.

"Shut up..." Marco quietly commanded.

Chuckling softly, Jean raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me what to do? I don't really like that. _I_ should be the telling _you_ what to do. But don't worry, I'll fix that."

Sitting up, Jean slowly took off his belt with a swift roll of his hips. He then smirked down at Marco who's eyes widened in realization. Marco opened his mouth to protest but as soon as his mouth was open, the familiar metallic taste of metal entered his mouth. Jean tied the back of the belt behind Marco's head tightly, gagging the man with the belt. Jean licked his lips as he felt himself getting hard just by the sight of Marco.

The way Marco struggled uselessly in his bonds, the way his saliva rolled down the sides of his mouth where the leather belt cut into, the way his tongue pushed against the metal buckle set between his teeth, it was simply too delicious for Jean to just _watch_. He needed to _feel_.

Grabbing Marco's throbbing cock suddenly, Jean smirked as Marco bucked his hips into the touch. Jean 'tsked' as he pushed Marco's hips down and held them there with one hand.

"Such an impatient pet..." Jean growled beside Marco's ear, who whimpered in return.

Painfully slow, Jean continued to stroke Marco's member before starting to rub the slit with his thumb, making Marco moan loudly through his gag. It sent a shiver up Jean's spine, making him feel warm inside that he was the one who was drawing these reactions from his lover. He was the one who owned him.

Still gripping Marco's cock, Jean started sucking on three of his fingers wetly. Once satisfied that they were slick enough, he moved his hand down Marco's body all the way to the brunette's entrance. Jean started to poke in his first digit, earning a moan from Marco who tried to push his hips down onto Jean's finger but was held in place.

"Patience." Jean reminded Marco again, pushing his first digit all the way in.

"Ah..." Marco whimpered, breathing heavily as he tried to get used to the feeling.

After pushing his finger in and out, Jean finally decides to start pushing in another digit, scissoring his fingers gently to stretch Marco out some more.

"Hmm... You're definitely loosening up, how are you feeling? Good?" Jean smirked when Marco nodded, adding in a third finger which Marco gratefully took in.

"I think you're ready." Jean stated, going in between Marco legs and hitching them over his shoulders so Marco's ass is lifted into the air.

Looking down at Jean intently, Marco hooked his ankles together behind Jean's head, wondering when exactly did Jean take his pants off.

"This will hurt a bit so please try to bear it, alright?" Jean ran his fingers through Marco's hair lovingly as Marco nodded.

Smiling softly, Jean started to push his aching member into Marco until he's all the way in, then pulls out but not all the way, then thrusts back in, moaning at the arousing sensation.

"S-shit... Marco... So tight... So good... Love you.." Jean groaned out small words lovingly at Marco, hands gripping in Marco's hair.

"Ah..! Ngh...!" Marco moaned loudly, saliva running down his chin and the sides of his mouth, small tears in the corners of his eyes from the embarrassment and pleasure he's feeling.

Jean soon got into a rougher and faster pace, leaving both him and Marco shaken up but wanting so much more as both men started to reach their limits.

"M-Marco... I'm so close... Ngh..!" Jean managed to choke out, clenching his eyes shut as he starts to thrust as hard as he can into Marco.

"Ihhhh... Ighde!" Marco tried to tell Jean to cum inside of him, and judging by Jean's facial expression, he understood.

Feeling very close himself, Marco tried his best to meet Jean's thrusts, getting more desperate each second until he came along with Jean.

"Marco!"

And with that, the two men sat there, gasping and panting as he came off of their climaxes. It took them a few minutes to clean up, but as soon as they were done, Jean drove Marco to his house where they took a shower together and decided to talk about everything that had happened.

***

"I left because I had too. Not because I wanted too." Marco began cuddling close to Jean. They were both curled up under the covers of Jean's bed, Marco borrowing some sleeping clothes from Jean.

"I never told you, but my family was very poor. We could barely afford food let alone take care of a house. Finally, one day, the bank decided that it was time to take our house away after we couldn't afford anymore bills. We had to leave that night, so I decided to spend my last night in town with you. I wanted to say good-bye properly but having sex was all I could think of... You waited long enough and you had been asking for a while so, I wanted to fulfill your request. I left in the middle of the night, I didn't write you a note because, what was there to say? I didn't want you to worry so I thought it would be better if I just disappeared for good. I've been trying to find a job and get money for my family ever since, but, no one will hire me. And there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you..." Marco quietly sniffled as he buried his face into Jean's chest, willing himself not to break into tears.

Smiling softly, Jean tightened his grip around Marco and softly reassures Marco. "I wondered where you were, yes. But thats why I got a job as a cop. So I could find you." After seeing Marco's eyes widened, Jean continued, "And it looks like I made the right decision."

Quietly lifting his head, Marco stared at Jean, tears in his eyes. "Jean... I won't leave you ever again. You're my home, my haven. Let's start over."

Smiling softly, tears swelling in his eyes, Jean nodded in agreement. "I'll help you and your family Marco. I'll find a job for both your parents and you. I promise. And then, let's start over."


End file.
